


My Pet Monster

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Murder, NSFW Art, Nudity, Other, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every full moon Tonks goes trolling for prey, this night, it's Charlie Weasley's turn in the trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet Monster

(please return to [livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/75933.html) to comment or comment in both places) 


End file.
